TMNT Pizza Is Love
by TMNTMaria
Summary: Sets after season 2 episode 1. One night the orange masked turtle know as Michelangelo saved a girl from being Kraangnaped and instantly started liking her. But what was it with that girl? Why did the Kraang kidnap her family and why are they after her?
1. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 1

**Hellu! This is my first fanfic, if you want more info about it read my bio.**

 **I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nickelodeon does. The only things I own is my OC and this fanfic. ^^**

 **Enough talk lets beging the story! :D**

 **-Playing the TMNT 2012 intro-**

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 1

It was a dark night and the turtles were in the shell-racer driving around the streets of New York City searching after mutagen ooze canisters. All of the turtles were determinant to find the canisters and took the mission seriously, well...all of the turtles except the one in orange.

-Guys can we go home? I'm hungry and tired! whined Michelangelo.

-No, we need to find at least one or two canisters and how can you be hungry? We eat some pizza before we went on our mission. answered Leonardo.

-Mikey you almost eat the whole pizza! shouted Raphael.

-Yea, I ALMOST eat the whole pizza! Michelangelo shouted back.

-Mikey, Raph stop arguing! Leo is right we need to find the ooze and Mikey we been out here in less than five minutes and your already tired?! Donatello said.

-Donnie, you know a turtle need his beauty sleep. answered Michelangelo.

-Mikey stop being lazy and keep looking after mutagen! ordered Leonardo.

Its true Mikey wasn't hungry or tired just bored of searching after mutagen ooze canisters. So Michelangelo said nothing more and began the search after canisters again. After some time went by and no mutagen yet found Michelangelo got an idea. If his brothers wont drive home, he will sneak out of the shell-racer, but how? Sure the turtles aren't exactly as skilled in ninjutsu as Master Splinter but they would hear if someone wanted to come in or out of the shell-racer especially if the someone was the turtle in orange. Michelangelo isn't exactly the stealthy one. Mikey got another idea that would possible work better.

-OMG guys I saw some mutagen! Michelangelo shouted excitedly.

-where? Michelangelo's three older brothers asked at the same time.

-Oh snap, Leo drew past it but no problem I will just go out of the shell-racer and find it. You DONT have to wait on me just continue the search! Sayonara! Michelangelo answered hastily

Michelangelo quickly exited the shell-racer and ran away the fastest he could. The three older brothers were a bit confused but continued the search.


	2. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 2

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 2

I was so scared and confused! This is just so weird and random! Some weird identical dudes in office attire were chasing after me while shooting at me with..LASERS?! And they kidnapped my family! MY FAMILY! I just can't believe it, this must be a dream but it isn't! The dudes have robot voices and talk so strange!

-The one that we are chasing in a time that's called right now do the action that is known as stop and come to us. one of them said.

-We have Kidnapped your that what earthlings call family so do the thing that is known as surrender. another said.

-I will never do the thing that you called ''that is known as surrender'' and do the action stop! So let me and my family GO! I screamed at them.

-You will do the thing that you said that we call that is known as surrender and we will never let that which is known as your family do the thing you call go. one of the robot dudes said.

-I WILL NEVE...

I ran into something hard and fell to the ground.

I heard one of the dudes say something about a turtle before I fainted.


	3. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 3

**WARNING: contains fluff and cutness! ^^**

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 3

In a dark and lonely alley I, Michelangelo the most awesomest ninja master in tha world was fighting some Kraang-droids all alone.

-BOOYAKASHA! I shouted and destroyed the last Kraang-droid.

-Who destroyed an army of Kraang-droids without any help, all by himself? I did! Yea I'm awesome! I said proudly and made a short victory dance.

Wonder why the Kraang chased that girl. Wait...about that girl where is she? I looked into the alley and saw the girl laying on the ground. OMG is she dead? I ran to the girl and held her in my arms. She looked so beautiful and her ash blond curly hair looked so cute.

-You are more beautiful than any pizza in the world. I said to the girl.

The girl opened her eyes slowly and I looked at her smiling.


	4. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 4

**This part contains fluff and cuteness. ^^**

 **And this is also the beginning of Mariangelo :3**

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 4

Slowly I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was..was...A GREEN SMILING FACE WITH A ORANGE EYEMASK!? I screamed..no..I..I..FREAKED OUT!

-Chill pizza, chill it's okay the weird dudes are gone now and your save. The smiling orange masked face said.

I relaxed and smiled back.

-what are you? I asked.

The orange masked put me down and backed a few steps.

-Well..what do u think I'm? he asked me.

I looked closely at him.. He was a humanoid turtle? With a orange eye mask, brownish armor and one pair of num-chucks? I just stared at the creature.

-Why did I even ask? Humans just think were freaks..green ''frog'' freaks! the turtle said to himself more then to me.

I looked at the Turtles face and saw some cute freckles and big baby blue eyes.

-No you're not a freak and you don't even look like a frog! Duuhh..I can clearly see that you're a..humanoid turtle! I said to the turtle.

He walked closer to me and looked at me with a bright smile.

-Yea! Finally someone that don't think I'm a freak or frog! the turtle said.

Then we both randomly began to laugh.

-Soo..why were the Kraang chasing you? the turtle asked.

-The what?..Oh the office dudes..well I don't know I just walked with my family and the dudes came from nowhere and..and..they.. I said and began to tear up.

-and then they kidnapped your whole family? the turtle finished for me.

I wiped my tears and looked at the turtle.

-H..how did you know? I asked silently.

-Well...just a guess? the turtle answered.

We just stood here in the alley, staring at each other and smiling like idiots.

-Well we should probably have an introduction with name and such..I go first! the turtle said interrupting the random smiling and staring.

-My name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey or the one that saved your life from the eviiiil Kraang! Mikey said heroic.

-Well thank you, my hero for saving my life from the eviiil kraang. I answered dramatically.

-my hero..I'm a hero? I am a HERO! Mikey said silently in realization.

I heard a music tune and Mikey picked up his mobile that looked like a turtle shell and answered the phone.

-Hello Leo...um..ok..I will meet you there!..bye! Michelangelo said and put the mobile away.

-Aww..sorry I need to go but we can meet again here...at night! Mikey said.

-Sure why not. I answered

-Um..should I take you home?..Well..ehm..in case the Kraang come back. Michelangelo said shyly.

-Thank you but no, I'll be fine. I answered.

-U sure?..Ok...It was nice to meet you, bye! Mikey said and ran away.

-BYE, SEE YOU LATER TO NIGHT! I Shouted and walked home.

What a weird night, first some Kraang-droid office robot dudes kidnap my family, starts chasing me and then I meet a humanoid turtle. Can't wait tills we meet again at..night! Wait what does he mean with at night?...Should I come back here like half twelve or eleven?..Ugh..I'll come back here around twelve then.


	5. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 5

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 5

When Michelangelo entered the shell-racer he saw that his older brothers were standing around him and looking like they expected something from him.

 _Why are they all looking at me?_ thought Michelangelo who was a bit confused.

-Did you find the mutagen, Mikey? asked Leonardo.

-What mutagen? answered Michelangelo and become even more confused now.

-The mutagen that you went out searching for a half hour ago. said Donatello.

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello looked closely at Michelangelo and realized that he had no mutagen with him.

-Mikey don't tell us that you didn't find the mutagen. said Raphael loudly.

-Fine then I won't tell you! said Michelangelo even louder.

-MIKEY! Michelangelo's older brothers shouted at once.

-WHAT!? shouted Michelangelo back.

Michelangelo's older brothers walked closer to him and stared to ask many questions about the mutagen and how he could be gone for a half hour and bring nothing back to the shell-racer.

-A JELLY MONSTER TOKE IT! shouted Michelangelo in frustration and stress. He couldn't take the pressure anymore, his brothers just talking at once and asking questions about some kind of mutagen that he was suppose to bring back to the shell-racer.

After Michelangelo's shout everyone become silent and then Michelangelo remembered about the mutagen...He remembered that he said he saw the mutagen just because he wanted to get out of the shell-racer and have some fun. Michelangelo regretted that he did that ''I saw some mutagen'' trick because now he disappointed his brothers and just slacked of the mission! The mission that was very important because it was kind of Michelangelo's and his brothers fault that hundreds of mutagen ooze canisters got lost and spread out in the city.

-''A jelly monster toke it'' seriously Mikey? Well good luck explaining to sensei how that happened. said Leonardo and begun to drive back home to the lair.


	6. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 6

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 6

-So a jelly monster toke the mutagen? I asked my youngest son curiously who sat in front of me and looked down to the floor silently.

My sons have just returned from their mission and Leonardo informed me about what happened. He said that Michelangelo was acting very strange and that he said a jelly monster toke the mutagen that he was supposed to find and bring back to the shell-racer. So now I'm here in the dojo with Michelangelo trying to find out what he did for a half hour.

-Did you really exit the shell-racer because you saw some mutagen? I said, breaking the silence.

Michelangelo looked up but still said nothing.

-Or was that a excuse to leave the shell-racer? I finished my sentence, slowly stroking my beard and waiting for my son to say the truth.

 _Three, two, one..._

-Yes it was just a excuse to leave and that jelly monster thing..Well..I got stressed and just shouted something random and I'm sorry for just slaking of the mission and I... Michelangelo wanted to say something more but I got the point and held up a hand to silence him.

-So you regret what you did? I asked my son, lowering my hand.

Michelangelo started to smile brightly and think about something. Judging by his smile my son thought about something pleasant.

-Well..umm...yes..and no. Michelangelo said still daydreaming, using my famous yes and no quote.

Michelangelo closed his eyes and went into some kind of deep thinking trance.

-Michelangelo...my son? Can you hear me? I asked my son but got no answer, instead he started to drool.

I really wonder what is going on with my son... _._


	7. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 7

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 7

Hmmm..did I really regret what I did? Well...now when I'm thinking about it...if I haven't left the shell-racer then I would never meet that girl. Oh snap! I don't evenknow her name, she never got the time to introduce herself! Never mind I can call her pizza...yea that's a good nickname for her! Why U may wonder? Well because she's cute like a pizza with extra cheese!

I remember how pizza looked at me with her beautiful green yellowish angel eyes and said: _Well thank you, my hero for saving my life from the eviiiil kraang._

Oh snap! Finally someone thinks I'm a hero! I'M SOMEONES HEROO! YEA BOOOOOOYAKA...

- _Michelangelo!_ I heard a voice calling my name, was that pizza?

Suddenly I saw pizza in front of me, she looked at me with her angel eyes and smiled. OMG HOW DID PIZZA GET HERE!? IS SHE PSYCHIC?! SOOO AWESOME!

- _Michelangelo!_ I heard the voice again but it didn't come from pizza, she just looked at me smiling and waving her hand.

WHAT IS GOING ON IN...everything started to shake and pizza disappeared! SHE'S TOTALY PSYCHIC!

- _MICHELANGELO WAKE UP!_ I heard the voice for the third time and after that everything started to shake again!

 _And then..._


	8. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 8

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 8

 _Dark, everything was dark._

I see darkness, only darkness and...random colures, shapes and such. Wait a minute...Why do I see random colored shapey stuff? Where am I? What is this place? Why did the shaking stop? And the voice..the voice..and..and PIZZA! where is she? WHAT IS THIS PLACE!? WHY AM I HERE!? I'M...I'M FREAKIIIIING OUT!

-PIZZA WHERE ARE YOU! I'M I DEAD? I CAN'T BE DEAD! NOO! I...she never got the chance to introduce herself! NOOOO! MY PIZ-zaa!? I started to really freak out but was interrupted by a gentle squeeze to my..my shoulders?

Wait..If I felt that squeeze then it means that..that..I'M NOT DEAD! But where is pizza?

-My son calm down, you are not dead, the pizza's are still in the refrigerator and... I heard the voice again but this time I heard it clearly, like it was just in front of me and the voice sounded just like Splinter's.

Splinter?...What is Splinter doing here and why did he stop talking? I'm not dead, the pizza's are still in the fridge and...And what?

Well it's good to know that I'm not dead and that the pizza's are still in the fridge but I didn't mean that pizza I meant...Oh no...I know now why he stopped talking! I said; she never got the chance to introduce herself! And that clearly sounds like I meet someone before but she never got the chance to introduce herself! Wait..that does not sound clearly like, that sounds exactly alike!

-Michelangelo please, wake up and stop drooling! The voice, that I think is sensei's said.

Wake up? I'm already awake or...Am I? Oooh...Now I know why I see random colored shapey stuff, I have my eyes closed! If I had my eyes closed all the time then it means that...Oh! I know where I am I'm here in the dojo with sensei and that pizza was just in my dreams! Wait..did sensei just say stop drooling? Did I drool in my sleep? I licked my lip to check and...yes I drooled in my sleep.

Well..I should probably open my eyes now because I think that sensei getting worried now. Wait...What I I'm going to say to sensei when I open my eyes? I bet that sensei is surely going to ask me about what I meant with that ''she never got the chance to introduce herself''. Well...I'm sure sensei won't mind that I saved someone, introduce myself, talked to the person and organized another meeting because he trained us to be awesome life saving ninjas and he also trained us to work in secrecy and not to be seen by humans...

Oh...Sensei going to be so mad when he finds out what I did...if he finds out...Hehe...

 _No Mikey! You can't lie, lying is bad and you can't lie to sensei! remember what happened that time you and your brothers were grounded for a week?_

Huh? who said that..was that me?

 _Yes and no...I'm your inner voice that tells you to do the right thing before you get into bigger trouble._

What trouble? I'm fine creeply awesome inner voice!

 _Mikey, do the right thing!_

inner voice I know what to do!

 _No you don't._

YES I DO!

 _Hmm..No you don't._

-GAHH...FINE CREEPLY ASWESOME INNER VOICE! I WILL OPEN MY EYES AND TELL SENSEI THE TRUTH OK? I shouted in defeat and opened my eyes but quickly regretted that I said..shouted out that part loud.

Sensei was staring down at me and he didn't look happy. No, not happy at all and he also gave me ''the look'' that means I'm in big trouble.

-Hehe..Um..Hello sensei! I said with a nervous chuckle and but on my ''cutie turtle eyes'' and my brightest smile.

-Hello to you to my son. sensei said calmly but he still had ''the look'' on, so I guess my ''cutie look'' didn't work...this time.

-Um..How do you think the weather is like this summer? I asked sensei in a try to get of the subject.

-The weather is quit fine this summer not much rain a little bit of sun but..my son was it not something that you wanted to tell me? sensei said sill calmly making my flinch a bit.

How does he do that? Be so calm and in place but still so determined?

There is no way out of this now I'm doomed I Have to tell sensei the truth. This is the end for the most awesome turtle in the world, Hamato Michelangelo _._

I took a deep breath and was about to tell sensei the truth but was interrupted by a loud boom!

-MIKEY HAVE YOU BEEN TROLLING AROUND IN MY LAB...AGAIN! AND WHAT IS THIS A PINK BOMB? REALLY?! MIKEY YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND CLEAN THIS UP! I heard Donnie shouting from his lab.

Donnie didn't sound happy but he saved me from my doom! The most awesome turtle in the world, Hamato Michelangelo can live on!

-Um..That sounded important I have to go! Bye sensei, we can talk about the weather later! I said and before sensei could answer I ran the fastest I could to Donnie's lab.


	9. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 9

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 9

 _Running, running, slowing down, stopping, stopped._

Ok, now I'm here, I'm standing outside the door to Donnie's lab. Should I just go in? Or knock first? Or just go away? Or...

-Mikey stop breathing outside my lab and just go in! I heard a voice say...I think it was coming from the door.

-OMG did you just talk to me, lab door?

-Mikey, you know doors can't talk and..and..Just open the door and come in! Donnie not the door said.

I opened the door and walked in to the lab. Everything was pink!..Well..almost everything! So awesome my bomb did a really good job! I looked after Donnie but I didn't see him.

-Donnie where are you? I said loudly, waiting for some answer.

-Mikey, I'm right here. I heard Donnie say and then I saw him.

Donnie stood in front of me and he was covered in pink glowing sciencey stuff! I tried to not to laugh but come on! Have you ever seen a pinkish turtle?

-Mikey don't even think about it!

-Think about what? Oh..You mean that you're a pink...TURTLE, PINK TURTLE! I said laughing out.

-Mikey!

I calmed down and looked around. I saw a T-phone covered with the pink glowing stuff and I instantly thought about pizza. I should give this T-phone to pizza! I bet she would love to have a pink shelled phone.

-Donnie, is that your T-phone or an reserve? I asked, still looking at the phone.

-Luckily It's a reserve and not my phone. Donnie answered.

-Can I take it? I asked, looking up at Donnie.

Donnie just looked at speechless and then he said,

-Mikey, why do you want a glowing pink phone?

-Oh It's for pizza. I answered simply.

-For pizza?! Mikey are you crazy! you can't put technology in a pizza and then warm it in a oven! Do you know what would happen then?! Donnie said really panicking.

Put a phone in a pizza? What kind of idiot would do that? Why does he think that I Mikey the master chef would put a phone in a...Oh! Now I get it. I should really come up with a new nickname for that girl...but I like to call her pizza.

-Donnie you know me better! I would never put a phone in a pizza and I need the phone for...for me! Yea for me...I..I..um.. accidently said self destruct. I said to Donnie, remembering not to say T-phone self destruct or else no phone for pizza.

-Ok Mikey but don't self destruct this phone, it's the only one left. Donnie said, giving me the pink T-phone.

I looked at the phone. It was so shiny, perfect for pizza. I turned on the phone to look if it worked and yes it works. I was about to turn of the phone but then I saw it..THE TIME! It was already 11:00 pm!

-Thanks for the phone Donnie. I said and was about to run the fastest I could to meet pizza but Donnie stooped me.

-Didn't you forget something Mikey? Something like, cleaning up my lab.

Oh snap! I totally forgot why I was here in the first place. What to do? I have no time to clean up, I need to go and meet pizza! Oh! Now I know what to do...Hope my plan works.

-Yea, I will clean up but first I need to go to the bathroom.

-Bathroom? Really Mikey, you're not three you can wait.

-Wait? Donnie should I do my business in the toilet or in your lab? I said seriously, or at least I thought that I sounded serious.

-Ugh..fine Mikey go, but be quick! Donnie said, sounding a bit irritated.

I was so happy that my '' I need to do my business '' plan worked! I opened the door and started to run again.

 **I realized that Mikey runs away a lot, maybe I should call this fanfic Mikey's running quest? xD**


	10. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 10

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 10

Splinter sat under the tree in the dojo and meditated but he found it hard to relax because he couldn't stop thinking about some things his youngest son said..shouted.

 _-PIZZA WHERE ARE YOU! I'M I DEAD? I CAN'T BE DEAD! NOO! I...she never got the chance to introduce herself! NOOOO! MY PIZ-zaa!?_

 _-GAHH...FINE CREEPLY ASWESOME INNER VOICE! I WILL OPEN MY EYES AND TELL SENSEI THE TRUTH OK?_

 _It sounds clearly like my son meet someone new..and wants to keep her a secret but when could he have done that?_ Splinter wondered for a while tills he finally realized.

 _Of course! when Michelangelo left the shell-racer he must have meet a girl, talked to her for a while but then Leonardo called him and the girl did not have a chance to introduce herself. Yes It all makes sense now..well almost everything why would Michelangelo call someone food? Because pizza is something he really likes!_ Splinter thought as a final conclusion and gave up on the meditating. Instead he decided to take a fresh hot cup of tea.

 _Perhaps after some tea it will be easier to mediate._ Splinter thought and walked calmly to the kitchen with his staff in his hand.


	11. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 11

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 11

Michelangelo ran the fastest he could to the exit but he was not aware of his surroundings so he tripped over a pizza box and bumped into something or rather someone. The someone quickly turned around, wondering what or who bumped into him.

-Michelangelo?

-Ugh..huh..whaaa..Where did that voice come from? Michelangelo said, trying to understand how he ended up sitting on the floor.

-From here, my son. After that Michelangelo knew exactly from where that voice come and to who it belonged. He looked up and saw the someone that he bumped into. His father, Master Splinter.

-Um..oh..Hi again sensei! Michelangelo said randomly.

Splinter just let out a sight and helped Michelangelo up to his feet again.

-My son why were you running like that, you could have hurt yourself and..Should not you be in Donatello's lab and cleaning up your experiment?

-Yes I will clean up but first I really, really need to go to pizza.

Splinter just stared at his youngest son with a puzzled expression.

-Pizza. You are going to pizza? My son what are you talking about?

Michelangelo's eyes widened in realizations at what he just said.

-Pizza? No, I'm not going to meet pizza..I..I..Um.. Michelangelo become really nervous. He didn't want to lie to Splinter but now when he thought about it he technically already lied to him and..Donnie..and..Leo..and..Raph! Michelangelo become really stressed. He didn't know what to do. Tell his father the truth would be the right thing to do but he was afraid that if he told him the truth then no second meeting with pizza! Michelangelo felt really stressed and couldn't take the pressure anymore so he let out the stress,

-I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM, I NEED TO DO MY BUSSINES! Michelangelo shouted and then run away to the bathroom, leaving a confused Splinter to his own.

 _I really need some relaxing tea now._ Splinter thought and continued his walk to the kitchen

 **Mikey melted Splinter's brain and then continued with his running quest...**


	12. Chapter one: Mikey's New Friend Part 12

Chapter 1: Mikey's New Friend

Part 12

 _In, out, in, out, in, out..._

I held on to the sink and took some deep breaths.

-What just happened? I whispered to myself and looked up to the mirror, still breathing in and out but starting to calm down a bit.

Why did I mention pizza to sensei and why couldn't I just tell him the truth? Because if I told him then he would probably forbid me to see pizza!

But what if I told sensei that the Kraang were chasing that girl and kraangnaped her family?

No it's too late now! I already lied to my family and I feel so horrible for doing that.

-You messed up pretty bad this time, didn't you? I said to my reflection.

I should've never ever left the shell-racer! I totally regret that I left it!

Even if I meet a girl just as wonderful as pizza...and organized another meeting with her.

I guesses it would be best if I just forgot the meeting and did the right thing, told everyone the truth annnd started to clean Donnie's lab.

I was about to open the door but I heard something drop to the floor and I looked instantly down to see what it was.

-Oh..the shiny pink glowing T-phone that I wanted to give to pizza. I said silently and picked it up.

Guess I won't need it now since I'm not going to the meeting.

Instead of putting the T-phone away and go I just stared at it...remembering the first time we meet.

 _-Chill pizza, chill it's okay the weird dudes are gone now and your save._

 _-what are you?_

 _-Well..what do u think I'm?_

 _-Why did I even ask? Humans just think were freaks..green ''frog'' freaks!_

 _-No you're not a freak and you don't even look like a frog! Duuhh..I can clearly see that you're a..humanoid turtle!_

 _-Yea! Finally someone that don't think I'm a freak or frog!_

 _-Well we should probably have an introduction with name and such..I go first!_

 _-My name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey or the one that saved your life from the eviiiil Kraang!_

 _-Well thank you, my hero for saving my life from the eviiil kraang._

 _-Um..should I take you home?..Well..ehm..in case the Kraang come back._

In case the Kraang come back, in case the Kraang...COME BACK!

WHY..WHY?! WHY DID I LET HER GO ON HER OWN! WHAT IF THE KRAANG TOOK HER ON THE WAY OR WHAT IF SHE'S WAITING FOR ME NOW...ALL ALONE! THE KRAANG HAVE SURELY ALREADY TAKEN HER BY NOW!

-I'm no hero..I'm a mess up. I whispered silently and put away the phone.

-No..I'm not a mess up! I will go and find that girl! I said in a confident whisper and wiped away some tears in surprise.

Huh...I didn't even notice that I cried but whatever! I need to go and find pizza, but how?

I glanced to the toilet, with a really random plan in mind.


End file.
